pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth's Icy Friend!
Previous episode: The Desert's Secret! Transcript Josie: This looks like a Safari Zone. Maandibuzz: You're right! Then they heard a scream. Elizabeth: Something must be wrong. Josie: Let's go see what it is! They run in, but are stopped. Clerk: Can I help you? Elizabeth, without asking, grabs a bunch of Safari Balls from the counter and runs into the Safari Zone. Aiden: It's a bunch of Bagon! Dratini: And they're bullying that Pokémon. Rotom: Vanillite, the fresh snow Pokémon, an Ice type. It is created from icicles who do not want to melt. Josie's Rotom: Bagon, the Rock Head Pokemon. A Dragon type. With its steel-hard stone head, Bagon headbutts indiscriminately. This is because of the stress it feels at being unable to fly. Princess Brook: Hey, cut it out. Bagon 1: Why do you care? This Vanillite is a weakling. Elizabeth: Dratini, use Dragon Pulse! Aiden: Empoleon, go! Use Flash Cannon! Bagon 2: Then give me wings. Skitty: We can't give you wings. You'll have to wait until you're a Salamence. Bagon 2: I WANT TO FLY! LIKE THIS MILKSOP VANILLITE! Then, a much bigger Bagon storms over, and it starts playing with Vanillite like a ragdoll. Elizabeth: Then let's use a Z-move, Dratini. She switches her Z-crystal to the Dragonium Z. Elizabeth: Let's show how hard we've been training. Here we go, with full power now. Use Devastating Drake! (does the pose) The bully Bagon is defeated and the others run away. Josie: Not so fast! Incineroar, you know what to do? Incineroar: A Z-move. Malicious Moonsault. But they aren't done yet. They still want revenge, so they start attacking the group directly. One of them nearly hits Elizabeth when a Safeguard comes out of seemingly nowhere. It's... Gardevoir is protecting its former Trainer with Safeguard, and she has something around her neck.. Elizabeth: What's that around its neck? Elizabeth's Rotom: It's a Gardevoirite, a Mega Stone that Gardevoir can use to Mega Evolve. Josie: Yep, I explained everything to your Gardevoir last night. Elizabeth: It's not mine anymore! But it comes when I need it.. Rosie, Posie, use Dazzling Gleam! Big bully Bagon: RUN, IT'S A FAIRY-TYPE MOVE! Elizabeth: Castform, Dratini, Manaphy, Phione, use Ice Beam! Aiden: You too, Frosslass and Empoleon. Princess Brook: And you, Oshawott and Vaporeon! Josie: Vanilluxe, Ice Beam, and Cinccino, Rock Blast! The Ice Beam freezes the Bagan, and Cinccino blasts them off with Rock Blast making the frozen Bagon soar in the sky. Bagon: WE'RE NOT TEAM ROCKET BUT..WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Elizabeth: Are you ok, Vanillite? Vanillite: I'm so grateful. I'd like to join you. Elizabeth: Sure. But I already have 6.. She catches it, but then Skitty was the random choice to be sent to the lab back in Alola by Rotom. Vanillite: You can rotate me and Skitty. Can we go to a Pokémon Center? Gardevoir teleports back to Hoenn. Elizabeth: Sure. You deserve to rest. That night, Josie's Cinccino was outside the lake, then she saw Elizabeth's Rotom approaching her. Josie's Cinccino: What's up, Rotom? Why aren't you sleeping and in your Trainer's arms like usual? Elizabeth's Rotom: For one, you're staring at me and I'm not in my Pokédex. That makes me feel very unsafe, but I don't want to talk about that. Secondly...I want to tell you a story. The day before my Trainer took me in, she was given an egg by her sister, on the very first day of her journey. Josie's Cinccino: Okay, I'm all ears! Rotom: It hatched soon after, in the middle of the night. I yelled that it was hatching, and she was so excited to meet the Pokémon she almost tripped. It glowed, and hatched into a Minccino. To be Continued. Next episode: Caffienated in Goldenrod!. Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Dratini (Elizabeth's) * Castform (Elizabeth's) * Gyumy (Elizabeth's; ×2; one Shiny; Rosie and Posie) * Skitty (Elizabeth's) * Vanillite (Elizabeth's; new) * Minccino (formerly Elizabeth's; hatched; evolves in flashback) * Cinccino (formerly Elizabeth's; flashback) * Vaporeon (Princess Brook's) * Oshawott (Princess Brook's) * Gardevoir (formerly Elizabeth's; fantasy; Mega Gardevoir) * Empoleon (Aiden's) * Frosslass (Aiden's) * Incineroar (Josie's) * Cinccino (Josie's) * Bagon (multiple; wild) * Chansey (×4; wild) * Gloom (multiple; wild) * Happiny (wild) * Dragonair (×2; wild) * Dragonite (wild) Major events *Elizabeth catches a Vanillite.